<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cotton Candy by NoMatterTheOceans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831366">Cotton Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans'>NoMatterTheOceans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Feysand Summer Fluff Fest!!<br/>Prompt: You took the last bag of cotton candy so you’re either going to share it with me or I’m going to fight you for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feyre Archeron/Rhysand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cotton Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the last one you guys!!! Not gonna lie, it’s tooth rooting fluff ;) I hope you guys enjoyed all those prompts!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As he waits in line to get cotton candy from the snack stand, Rhys can’t help but glance at the girl waiting in front of him. She’s wearing a pink and blue summer dress, and her hair is tied in a high ponytail, allowing him a view of her bare neck and shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw her a couple of times before, because she works at the multiplex after class, but she doesn’t go to his high school so he doesn’t know anything about her except that her name is Feyre. Well, he also knows that she has the prettiest smile he’s ever seen, and that she was dating Tamlin Atwell for a few months until they broke up at the end of June. That last bit of trivia is the reason he never asked her out before. But they’re over now, he knows because Tamlin complained about it at length during the last football practice of the year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now she’s here, just inches away from him, and he’s trying to muster the courage to talk to her. Not that easy, despite all the times he imagined how that conversation would go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath to steady himself, and gives her a small tap on the shoulder. She jumps a bit and turns towards him with a frown. But she still gives him a small smile. He smiles too, but doesn’t say anything, and she starts to turn away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks back at his sudden outburst. “Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t go back now. “Er… You’re Feyre, right? I saw you a few times at the cinema.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her small frown turns into a look of recognition. “Oh right, you come in often with your brothers, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. I’m Rhysand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” she says with a grin, and he feels his chest flutter at the sight. He needs to say something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you enjoying the fair?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am! I need to get to work in about an hour though, so it’s kind of a short break. You?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fun enough.” Why doesn’t he know what to say to her? He spent months crushing on her, and now all he can conjure is small talk about the fair? He could kick himself over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But miraculously, Feyre doesn’t turn away. Instead, she turns fully towards him and starts playing with her hair mindlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You go to Prythian High, don’t you? I saw you at the football games.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, I’m starting my Senior Year in September.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m starting Senior Year too. Do you already know what you’ll do after high school?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m applying to a few Ivy League colleges, so with a bit of luck, that’s what I’ll do. How about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll look for a full time job. I need to put some money aside before I try to go to college.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where would you like to study?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s this art school in California that I would love to attend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an artist?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blushes a little at the question, but her smile grows as she answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you can say that. I paint a lot. And I draw comics.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so cool! What kind of comic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sci-fi stuff, mostly.” She’s biting her lip, as if restraining from showing her excitement, but he doesn’t want her to feel that way, he just wants to know more. Just when he’s about to ask her more, it’s her turn to order. And the vendor must think they’re together, because she asks them:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What will it be for you guys?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feyre takes a second to answer, probably taken aback by the question, but then she says:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One cotton candy, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vendor is looking at him expectedly, so he says:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile crumbles at that. “I’m sorry, we’re at the end of our cotton candy stock, I’ll only have enough to make one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feyre looks at him, and they start talking at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll just -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They cut short, and she chuckles. He loves the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you were in front of me. You have it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glances at the ground, as if making a decision, before looking back up at him. “Or we could share it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe the conversation wasn’t as awkward as he thought, then. He smiles and nods, and the vendor prepares their order. She hands the snack to Feyre, they argue for a minute before Feyre agrees to let him pay for it, and suddenly they’re walking in silence in the middle of the fair, passing the snack back and forth, their hands brushing each time. And even though the silence doesn’t feel heavy or uncomfortable, Rhys can’t help himself, he wants to know more about her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, your sci fi comics. Are we talking ‘interstellar travel’ kind of sci fi, or ‘bad experiment by a crazy scientist’ kind of sci fi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughs and blushes again, and he can see she’s not used to have people interested in it. “I’d say more the ‘interstellar travel’ type. I like drawing stars and planets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He asks her another question, and as he listens to her, he’s glad he talked to her, even though it was awkward at first. He knows his crush on her started for very shallow reasons, only because she has a pretty smile, but the more he’s talking to her, the more he realizes how interesting this girl is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So after the hour runs out and she has to leave for work, he offers to accompany her, and as they leave the fair together, the cotton candy isn’t the only sweet flavor in his heart. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>